Digital video media continue to increase in popularity. For example, optical video discs may provide very high quality images and audio, and may provide a wide range of content, such as, for example, motion pictures. Such discs may be played by electronic devices, such as, for example, stand-alone video playback devices that may provide video and audio signals to televisions, receivers, and/or a number of other audio/visual components. Such electronic devices may also feature connections to networks such as the Internet. Motion picture distribution companies, sometimes referred to as studios, as well as other content providers, may be interested in providing additional features on discs and/or other media to entice consumers to purchase, rent, or otherwise view their digital video content.